


My Darling Brother (What would I do without you?)

by RL4r



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Adult!Hiro, Age Swap, Age Swap! AU, Anal Sex, But I think he makes an even greater younger brother hahahaa, Consensual Sex, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Fingering, If you're looking for sexy smut, Incest, Incestuous relationship, Is Tadashi riding Hiro still a desired thing in this fandom?, M/M, Oh well even if it isn’t I hope you enjoy it anyway, Slight PWP, Smut, Tadashi makes a great older brother, Teen!Tadashi, Two-Shot, and my younger!Tadashi pretty much only addresses Hiro as ‘Nii-san’, aphrodisiac, blowjob, bottom!Tadashi, but it's also flufffyyyyyyy, but more angst(?) and fluff than smut actually, he’s so precious, hidashi, hope that doesn’t bother anyone lawl, my older!Hiro loves saying ‘Kiddo’, my smut is awkward, so if you're into that then um let's be friendsss???? /shot, tadahiro, top!Hiro, whoops, word to the wise, you will not find it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RL4r/pseuds/RL4r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Age Swap!AU<br/>Hiro tests his big, upcoming invention (ie his microbots) one day and ends up fracturing his ankle and his forearm. In consequence, Hiro is stuck in bed, away from his lab and his beloved work. As the days of his recovery period slowly pass, Hiro quickly gets bored and frustrated, and poor Tadashi, his darling younger brother, is on the receiving end of his restlessness. When enough becomes enough, Tadashi knew that he’d have to take matters into his own hands.</p><p>Or perhaps it was more appropriate to say, “take matters into his own mouth”, because that was kind of what actually happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I can’t believe I actually went through with writing this…*blushes furiously* I have officially earned my one-way ticket to hell. Oh well.
> 
> So what really inspired this exactly? Nothing really. I was just in desperate need of more Age Swap AU fics (particularly of the smutty variety LAWLLLL) and well, I guess I’ve always wanted to try writing a blowjob. This is my first time writing about one by the way lawlllll So excuse me if it’s hardly sensual. xDD I think I have a kink for writing unsensual sex LMFAO (wow that’s SOOOOO STRANGE). Sorry for plaguing this fandom with it…  
> The thing is, I didn’t get an opportunity to write one for my FWP series (it just didn’t quite fit into the mood of the story or even the smut draft I HAVE managed to write for that matter, so I was missing out on practicing how to write it), so I guess it’s for the best that I made a separate two-shot story for it. I don’t want to spoil too much of the second part, but the second part will have Tadashi assuming a more bottom role…which is what I had actually wanted to write in the first place, yet there is no bottom Tadashi in this particular chapter of the two-shot. *cries* That feel when you fail at the ONE JOB you had set out for yourself from the very beginning…how embarrassing. 
> 
> So all in all, this is just self-exploratory and self-indulgent trash. Aha… please forgive me orz Not really beta-d or as proof-read as my FWP installment (because really, I need to get myself away from this smuttiness before I explode hahahaa) so, please excuse any glaring grammatical or spelling errors!! >_

            

My Darling Brother (What would I do without you?)

 

            Hiro Hamada was a nation-renowned robotics genius and a bright rising star in the health-informatics-and-technology field...

...Who happened to be sedated on a plain old hospital bed, located in some far-off corner of the San Fransokyo Hospital’s huge Emergency Department. Pain killers, especially the strong kind, tended to do that to you. But what in the world would have warranted the use of pain killers in this guy?

 

            Well, Hiro was involved in a little bit of an accident earlier that day. He had been testing out a brand new invention at his lab; the invention was tentatively called, “Microbots”. One of the functions of said invention was transportation, including transportation of people. As such, Hiro was using the microbots to move himself around.

 

            The microbots should have been strong enough to hold Hiro up, whether he was standing upright or upside-down. It just so happened that as he was using the microbots to scale across the ceiling of his lab, the wiring of his invention decided to fail on him.

 

            The result of the malfunction was that Hiro suffered a pretty bad fall, one that resulted in the fracture of his ankle and his arm on his left side. The fall also caused the destruction of equipment worth a couple of hundreds of dollars (but who cared about that anyway). Luckily, his aunt (affectionately called “Aunt Cass”), who had been his caretaker since he was about 10 years old, had plans to pick him up at his lab that particular afternoon to go out for lunch. She happened to arrive shortly after the whole incident happened and promptly called for an ambulance. The rest of the story was pretty much self-explanatory.

 

            Ok, so testing a new invention in such a dangerous way probably wasn’t the most logical or smart thing to do (man Professor Callaghan was going to KILL him when he found out). But hey, the science world was VERY unkind to slow work; robotics and health-informatics were highly competitive fields, and there was no way Hiro was going to allow anyone to push forth something like his invention before he did. His own health be damned!

 

            But anyway, long story short, the reason why Hiro was currently heavily sedated and pretty unresponsive was because he had injured himself. Otherwise, he wasn’t too bad off at the very moment, relatively speaking.

 

            Much to the relief of his one other beloved family member besides his aunt: his younger brother Tadashi.

 

            Aunt Cass had texted Tadashi when Hiro’s condition had stabilized; Tadashi was just finishing up his last class of the day by then. Upon reading the message, he wasted no time in bolting out of his high school and hoping on the next bus that passed by the hospital. Needless to say, Tadashi was worried sick about his older brother, whom he always respectfully (and affectionately) addressed as “Nii-san”.

 

            The Hamada brothers shared a very deep bond with one another; Tadashi figured that part of it stemmed from the fact that they had lost both their parents at such a young age. Even though Aunt Cass was the best guardian either of them could have ever asked for, Tadashi had never felt the same way about Aunt Cass as he did about Hiro (and he was sure Hiro felt the same way). Hiro understood him on a spiritual level, and he was the one person that Tadashi knew would never judge him and would always listen to him, no matter how dark or murky things got.

 

            Well, perhaps it was easy to say all of that now, following Tadashi’s confession of his feelings for Hiro to Hiro and Hiro happily accepting Tadashi’s confession because he felt the same way about Tadashi. Wait, what?

 

            Hiro and Tadashi were very close (that had already been established), but not only in a brotherly way. Tadashi came to realize that he had romantic and sexual feelings for his older brother when he was a little over 13 years old; needless to say, he spent most of his early teenage years quite confused and distressed, forever fearful that his older brother would be disgusted with his feelings. But the mental and emotional stress of hiding his secret became too much one fateful day and Tadashi finally came clean to his brother. To his immense relief (and surprise), Hiro not only accepted his feelings but also told him that he returned them. Similar to Tadashi, Hiro had feared that Tadashi would be disgusted with him if he had ever known Hiro’s true feelings for him, so he had held everything inside for years. Needless to say, years of pent-up tears were shed that night by the both of them; Tadashi could never forget the fact that their first kiss together tasted salty because they had been crying so much. But it’s worth mentioning that it was still very enjoyable anyway.

 

            It was all something that Tadashi had never anticipated happening, not even in his wildest (and darkest for that matter) dreams. But for better or for worse, they were technically together now. Needless to say, they kept their relationship secret from everyone; it made their love life, among other things, quite tough, but Tadashi figured that as long as he had Hiro and Hiro had him, they’d make do with what they had.

 

            After what felt like forever, the bus Tadashi was on finally stopped at the hospital. Tadashi darted off and headed straight for the entrance into the Emergency Room; he found Hiro and Aunt Cass shortly after he entered the large ward. To Tadashi’s slight dismay, Hiro was still kind of out of it and didn’t seem aware of his presence; still, Tadashi settled on simply holding his older brother’s good hand in his own, forever grateful for the fact that Hiro was alive. Banged up for sure, but alive.

 

            Sometime around 8 PM, the doctors in the emergency room decided that it’d be for the best if Hiro was to be admitted into the hospital, even if it was to be only one or two days. Aunt Cass had no specific reason to disagree with the doctors; Tadashi admittedly didn’t want to be separated from his beloved older brother (they had been rooming together since _forever_ ), but if it meant a faster recovery, he’d deal with being alone at night for a few days. After they completed all the necessary paperwork for Hiro’s admission and got the visiting hours for the hospital, Hiro was transferred up to one of the inpatient floors while Aunt Cass drove Tadashi and herself home. Tadashi anxiously waited for the next time he’d be able to see Hiro again.

 

            It turned out that most of Hiro’s first day in the hospital was spent getting scans done and mild surgical procedures done, so Aunt Cass told Tadashi to not bother going to the hospital that day (which was a Tuesday). Tadashi was saddened by the news, but he did as he was told, spending the afternoon after school doing his homework and catching up on his studies. To his relief, when Aunt Cass came home that night, she happily told him that Hiro should be ready to leave the hospital by tomorrow evening and that Tadashi could visit him in the afternoon. She gave Tadashi the instructions on how to get to Hiro’s room from the hospital lobby on a piece of paper after dinner; Tadashi kept said piece of paper in the pocket of his favorite blazer, close to his heart.   

 

            And so, Tadashi eagerly headed to the hospital after school the next day (which was a Wednesday) to see his brother. He followed Aunt Cass’ carefully written instructions and had no problem finding Hiro’s room. Hiro was, to his relief, fully awake this time around, and when he made eye contact with his little brother, his face erupted into a wide smile, one that revealed his trademark tooth gap.

 

            “Dashi! You came!” Hiro exclaimed happily. He moved his good arm out, silently asking for a hug. Tadashi had to use all of his willpower to stop himself from jumping into Hiro’s arms (because that would hurt his older brother even more and he didn’t want that); he carefully settled down on the bed before he wrapped his arms around Hiro’s back and rested his face against Hiro’s chest.

 

             It had barely been two days, but Tadashi felt like it had been forever since he had been able to be with his brother. When Tadashi sniffed a little against his older brother’s hospital gown due to his raging emotions, Hiro soothingly rubbed his hair in understanding. Hiro had really missed Tadashi too. 

 

            The two conversed for hours before Hiro’s doctor came by to discuss Hiro’s discharge from the hospital and all of his scheduled physical therapy appointments. The plan was for Hiro to be in a wheelchair for the majority of his recovery period; he was also given crutches to use if he had to ambulate himself to go to the bathroom or something. When the doctor discussed exactly how long it was going to take for Hiro to fully recover, Hiro’s face practically fell to the floor: his arm and ankle were going to take at _least_ 6 weeks to fully heal. That was a long time for an aspiring inventor to be away from his lab!

 

            “My poor poor Nii-san…” Tadashi whispered, gently stroking Hiro’s forehead. The news could’ve been way worse, but Hiro had never been one to look at things from a positive angle.

 

            “The next couple of weeks are going to be tortuous…” Hiro groaned unhappily. “Can I just keep myself knocked out with the pain killers all the time? It might make things easier.”

 

            “Now now Mr. Hamada, I understand how frustrating it must be for a young man like yourself to be bed-ridden for most of the day. However, if you take your medications _as directed_ and may I stress, only _as directed…_ and if you follow up with your physical therapy appointments, you’ll be as good as new soon enough. You think you can do this for me?” Dr. Hannah asked.

 

            “Yeah sure thing Doc.” Hiro said half-heartedly. Tadashi clicked his tongue at his brother’s attitude.

 

            “I’m sorry Dr. Hannah…my older brother doesn’t mean to be rude or anything…he’s just…he has a lot on his mind right now.” Tadashi explained hurriedly, embarrassed on his brother’s behalf. Dr. Hannah chuckled good-naturedly.

 

            “That’s quite alright Mr. Hamada. I understand. It’s one thing to be sick when you’re getting on in your years and another thing to be sick when you’re still quite young. Considering how smart your older brother is, it must be even worse. I don’t take his words personally, don’t worry.”

 

            “Thank you Dr. Hannah.” Tadashi said, smiling up at the doctor.

 

            “Sure thing,” Dr. Hannah said, patting Tadashi’s shoulder gently. “I’m glad that he has such a caring and smart younger brother to be there for him. You’ll help him with his medications and appointments right? Make sure he doesn’t overdose on anything ok? You know how dangerous that could be.”

 

            “You bet!”

 

            “Glad to hear. I just need to finish up some last minute paper work and you guys can go home alright? Take it easy until then.” Dr. Hannah said before he left the two brothers alone. Tadashi promptly gave Aunt Cass a call to let her know that she should come pick them up soon before he sat back down on the bed.

 

            “Nii-san…you shouldn’t be so rude to your doctor while you’re in the hospital…” Tadashi chided gently. Hiro grumbled in response.

 

            “Don’t you find him patronizing? Hmph.”

 

            “No, not really to be honest…Dr. Hannah is very nice and understanding in my opinion…”

 

            “Is that why you smiled at him? Is that why you let him pat your shoulder? Man I’m telling you, he looked ready to pat your head too. He’s so lucky that he didn’t or I would’ve flipped. I don’t appreciate anyone doing that to my little bro…except me.”

 

            Tadashi blinked at Hiro before promptly erupting into soft giggles.

 

            “Oh Nii-san, why are you jealous over something like that? C’mon, are you REALLY telling me that you’re jealous of Dr. Hannah? That guy is clearly married and probably almost has grandkids for Pete’s sake. He has no interest in getting to know me knucklehead. Or perhaps you’re just picking a fight to keep yourself entertained?”

 

            “…Maybe…” Hiro said as he averted his eyes. Ever since they had gotten together, Tadashi had gotten increasingly better at reading him like a book. It was almost scary.  

 

            “Does Mr. Grumpy face want a snack? I’ll run down to the cafeteria to get you some gummy bears if you behave and stop being so rude to the medical staff.” Tadashi cooed. Hiro’s eyes sparkled in response.

 

            “Would you really do that?”

 

            “Of course! Anything for my nii-san.” Tadashi said sweetly, patting Hiro’s head affectionately. Hiro was just so adorable when he got jealous and grumpy like this; Tadashi would’ve kissed his brother on the cheek as well, but they were in public, so Tadashi restrained himself. The last thing the two needed was a nurse or someone to give them questioning looks. With one last loving glance at his brother, Tadashi exited the room to go get Hiro his promised snack.

 

            Aunt Cass arrived at the hospital just in time to pick up her two nephews, much to both Tadashi’s and Hiro’s relief (Hiro just wanted to get the hell out of the hospital already). It took awhile for Tadashi to gather all of Hiro’s stuff into the trunk and for everyone to safely get into the van, but when the trio finally managed to all get inside, they happily made their way back home. When Hiro entered the Lucky Cat Café, the first thing he did was clumsily dig into one of the café shelves and extract a doughnut. Both Aunt Cass and Tadashi gave him questioning looks.

 

            “What? Do you have any idea how disgusting hospital food is? I’m starving.” Hiro said before promptly tearing the doughnut to shreds.

 

            “Oh my goodness. Uh…I’ll start making dinner right away dear,” Aunt Cass said, nervously glancing at how fast Hiro was eating. “How about you go on upstairs to your room? I’ll bring everything upstairs when it’s ready.”

 

            Hiro looked up the stairs that took him up to the floor he shared with Tadashi. They had never looked so intimidating in his recent memory.

 

            “Man I really could use the help of my microbots right about now….these stairs are going to be killer…” Hiro groaned.

 

            “Weren’t those small things the reason you got this way in the first place? C’mon Nii-san, I’ll help you upstairs no problem,” Tadashi said. “Forget about your microbots.”

 

            “Heh. Thanks kiddo.”

 

            It took a good solid 10 minutes for the two to make it up the stairs; Hiro had never been so glad to see his bed in his whole life. With a little help from Tadashi, he was able to change into some clean clothes and lay down on said bed comfortably. Hiro sighed deeply as Tadashi fluffed up his pillow.

 

            “Man, I’m not going to be able to move around much like this, am I…” Hiro whispered. He sounded exhausted, and Tadashi’s heart clenched painfully in consequence.

 

            “I’ll be here whenever I can be Nii-san. Please don’t get too disheartened,” Tadashi said gently, finally kissing Hiro on his cheek for the first time in days. “I’ll be your arms and legs for as long as you’ll need.”

 

            “Mmm…thanks Tadashi. I’m sorry about all this.”

 

            “That’s alright Nii-san…”

 

            Their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of Aunt Cass climbing up the stairs to their floor; it turned out that Aunt Cass had made them some delicious fried rice and steamed bok choy for dinner. After setting everything up on Hiro’s bed, Aunt Cass went back downstairs to fetch some basic necessities (a big water pitcher and some snacks in case Hiro needed something between meals) for her injured nephew. Meanwhile, Tadashi happily began to feed Hiro his food.

 

            “I can do it myself…” Hiro had insisted after the first bite. But Tadashi wasn’t having it.

 

            “You’re tired from climbing the stairs and weak from not eating enough for the past couple of days. Please, just let me help you. I’m your arms and legs now remember?”

 

            “Yeah, I remember,” Hiro replied softly. “And alright…if it’s what you want.”

 

            The two brothers finished dinner sometime around 9; Hiro definitely looked ready to go to bed afterwards, so Tadashi quickly cleaned up all the dishes and utensils and brought everything downstairs. After Tadashi put all the used dishes in the sink, he took one of Aunt Cass’ mixing bowls from her cabinet (he’d buy her a new one if she asked) and brought it upstairs, figuring that Hiro probably wouldn’t have the strength to make it to the bathroom to brush his teeth. But what Tadashi could do was bring all the necessary tools to Hiro’s bed and use the mixing bowl as a make-shift sink.

 

            Hiro appreciated the gesture, and with Tadashi’s help, managed to brush his teeth and wash his face. After Tadashi got all of that cleaned up and dutifully returned to Hiro’s side, Hiro shifted over slightly on his bed and gestured for Tadashi to sit down.

 

            “Care to sleep with me tonight to make up for lost time?” Hiro asked.

 

            Tadashi wanted to, more than anything, but he hesitated briefly.

 

            “Wouldn’t it be better if you gave yourself more room to sleep?”

 

            “Nah,” Hiro said. “To be honest I haven’t been sleeping well at all without you. C’mon, sleep with me. It’ll be fine.”

 

            “Ok…if you insist.”

 

            “Goodnight kiss?” Hiro asked as Tadashi curled up against him.

 

            “Always.” Tadashi whispered, leaning in to chastely kiss Hiro on the lips.

 

             It turned out that the both of them were in for rough night though. For one reason or another, Hiro’s ankle and arm started greatly bothering him in the middle of the night; Hiro tried to ignore the pain at first, but after about an hour or so of doing so, it eventually grew to be too much. Hiro hated having to wake up Tadashi, but he needed a dose of his pain meds and there was no way he could get them for himself right now; after groaning tiredly into his hand for a good 10 seconds, Hiro gently shook Tadashi awake. It was admittedly unpleasant to be woken up in the middle of the night, but Tadashi successfully managed to give Hiro his pain medication and Hiro’s pain eventually ebbed away, much to his relief. While Hiro sort of dozed off, once again slightly sedated from his narcotic medications, Tadashi laid awake in bed, worry clawing at his stomach. If every day and every night was going to be like this for the next couple of weeks, this was all going to be harder than he thought wasn’t it?

 

            Still, life went on no matter how many struggles one faced. You just had to make the most of it.

 

            Aunt Cass and Tadashi took turns taking care of Hiro while he was, for the most part, bedridden; Aunt Cass would tend to Hiro in the morning while Tadashi would tend to Hiro in the afternoon and evening. On Aunt Cass’ end, she decided to pay two of her workers overtime to help her with the morning shift so that she could have more time to check up on Hiro. On Tadashi’s end, he dutifully went straight home every day after classes to tend to his healing older brother, skipping all of his afterschool extracurricular activities and social events in the process. Tadashi was forever grateful that his teachers and friends had all been very understanding of his current family circumstances and didn’t hold anything against him for being unable to perform his school duties.

 

            But despite Tadashi’s and Aunt Cass’ valiant efforts, Hiro grew more and more restless and frustrated as the week slowly passed by; Tadashi could see it in his eyes. And there was absolutely nothing more dangerous than a bored and frustrated Hiro, as Tadashi knew all too well from their younger days. But what could Tadashi do? Hiro needed to rest, Aunt Cass needed to work, and Tadashi needed to go to school. As much as he would’ve liked to, Tadashi couldn’t play hooky to entertain his brother at home.

 

            The worst part of it all was that Hiro was still in quite a lot of pain; he tried his best to not be irritable because of it, but he was, sometimes snapping at both Aunt Cass and Tadashi over the smallest of things. In Tadashi’s case, he actually had it worse, because he spent more time with his brother than Aunt Cass did; still, Tadashi knew that Hiro didn’t truly mean it and was always very patient with him. It was still emotionally draining at times though.

           

            Tadashi really hated seeing the hopelessness and distress in his older brother’s eyes and hearing his frustration in every word he spoke throughout the day. He knew he had to do something to relieve some of Hiro’s distress soon, or his beloved older brother really might hurt himself or do something drastic.  

 

            His opportunity came Saturday afternoon when Aunt Cass had to make one of her special deliveries to a client that lived outside the city. The drive was going to take a good couple of hours, so Aunt Cass didn’t expect to return home until the early morning hours. Before she left, she explained to Tadashi that she had dinner saved for both him and Hiro in the kitchen and that he didn’t have to worry about closing the café (she was closing early). Tadashi felt slightly guilty at being happy over the fact that Aunt Cass was leaving, but he knew that it was for the best. This way, he could definitely help his older brother get some much needed de-stressing.

 

            Tadashi made sure he saw Aunt Cass’ van disappear into the distance before making his way upstairs to get their dinner ready. Dinner was a quiet affair; Tadashi dutifully fed Hiro like he had been doing the past couple of days. After cleaning everything up, Tadashi asked Hiro if he wanted to change his clothes.

 

            “Sure. Get me a new shirt please?” Hiro requested. Tadashi quickly complied.

 

            Tadashi then slowly helped Hiro out of his shirt, but he didn’t move to replace it. Hiro looked at Tadashi, slightly concerned.

 

            “Uh…Tadashi…are you ok?”

 

            “Yeah…”

 

            “Then can you help me put on my shirt please? It’s a little cold.”

 

            To Hiro’s slight surprise, Tadashi suddenly climbed up onto his bed and straddled his lap, all the while gazing into Hiro’s eyes. Hiro flushed slightly.

 

            “Um…”

 

            “Aunt Cass isn’t here tonight…” Tadashi whispered as he wrapped his thin arms around Hiro’s shoulders; Hiro’s eyes widened in understanding.

 

            “…I see.” Hiro replied, guiding Tadashi’s face closer to his with his good hand. His lips were but a few centimeters away from Tadashi’s when he stopped.

 

            “Want me to touch you?” Tadashi whispered.

 

            “Please…” Hiro replied, all thoughts about getting a new shirt on himself forgotten.

 

            Tadashi’s hands worked swiftly and skillfully, touching all along Hiro’s chest and his abdomen. On Hiro’s end, he kissed all over Tadashi’s ears and his neck, leaving some light bites along the way. He was careful to never make any lasting marks though, lest Aunt Cass or anyone else got suspicious. The two then shared a couple of deep passionate kisses, their tongues hungrily exploring every last inch of the other’s mouth. When the two broke apart to catch their breath, Tadashi could feel Hiro’s growing erection against the inside of his thigh. Good.

           

            Tadashi crawled down Hiro’s body and tentatively kissed his older brother’s growing erection through his boxers. Hiro instantly hissed in response.

 

            “W-what are you doing?”

 

            “…I’m going to suck you off.” Tadashi said, almost matter-of-factly.

 

            “What? No, Dashi no.” Hiro said, covering himself with his good hand and attempting to nudge Tadashi off of him with his good leg. Tadashi couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

 

            “Calm down you big baby and let me just…do this for you!” Tadashi declared loudly, gripping Hiro’s hips, much to the shock of Hiro.   

 

            “No, Tadashi…please…I don’t want to hurt you.” Hiro begged, though his body quivered underneath Tadashi’s hands in anticipation. Tadashi sighed softly before lifting himself up from between Hiro’s legs to straddle Hiro’s lap once again. He then began stroking Hiro’s hair gently, not unlike how Hiro often did to him when he needed something to soothe him.

 

            Hiro was scared for Tadashi because of their past experiences with oral sex; Tadashi remembered what his last experience with giving his older brother a blowjob was like, very well in fact. To be quite honest, it wasn’t exactly a pleasant memory (Tadashi’s throat and jaw were sore for _days_ afterwards). However, Tadashi had had just about enough of his nii-san’s distressed behavior over the past week, and he figured that this would be the best way to get rid of some of his restlessness (besides, practice made perfect right?). He knew that Hiro needed this; heck, maybe even Tadashi needed this. It had been a long, frustrating week after all.   

 

            “I’m older now and more experienced than I was before Nii-san. Besides, are you really going to disagree with me that you haven’t been bored out of your mind the past week and that you need to de-stress a little?”

 

            Hiro looked away briefly, his eyes filled with guilt. Tadashi couldn’t help but giggle fondly at his older brother’s petulant expression. Sometimes he wondered who exactly was the older one in their relationship.

 

            “We have the house to ourselves…we can be as _loud_ as we want for a change.” Tadashi whispered huskily in Hiro’s ear, playfully tempting him. Hiro scoffed.

 

            “Whatever ever happened to my sweet, innocent little brother?” Hiro said, pouting a little. It was all in jest though, because they had done some pretty _dirty_ things together. Both of them were hardly innocent, not by a long-shot.

 

            “You give me way too much credit; I’ve never been a perfect angel. Anyway, are you going to let me do this for you or not?” Tadashi asked, more gently this time. “It’ll be safer than having penetrative sex because your body is still healing.”

 

            Hiro hid his face behind his one good hand for a moment before nodding briefly. He knew he had lost the battle.

 

            “Fine…just…don’t hurt yourself ok kiddo?”  

           

            “Yeah yeah…I’ll be careful.”

 

            Tadashi kissed Hiro on the lips one last time before moving himself off the bed and repositioning himself in-between Hiro’s legs. He was glad to discover that at his current height (in comparison to his height a month or so ago), he was able to comfortably rest his elbows against the mattress, making it much easier for him to hold down Hiro’s hips if he needed to during the whole process. With a nod from Hiro, Tadashi pulled off Hiro’s boxers, revealing his half-hard erection; after taking in a deep calming breath and wetting his lips, Tadashi took the very tip of his older brother’s erection into his mouth.

 

            Tadashi took a few seconds to adjust to the sensation before he started slowly swirling his tongue around the tip while stroking the base with both of his hands. Tadashi kept his eyes closed at first, simply enjoying the sound of Hiro’s soft moans and the feel of Hiro’s hand tangling in his hair. After a couple of seconds, Tadashi opened his eyes to gaze up at his brother, gauging his reaction. He was pleased to see that Hiro seemed to be having a pleasant time; Hiro’s face wasn’t as tense as before and his upper body, on a whole, definitely seemed more relaxed. Smiling in his head, Tadashi briefly released Hiro’s now fully-hard cock from his mouth before sliding his tongue slowly along the underside of it. He did this a couple of times before returning to the tip, playfully holding it between his lips and teasing the slit with his tongue as he stared at Hiro. Hiro could only look away to hide his embarrassed face, seeing as one of his hands was held up in a sling while the other one was deeply tangled in Tadashi’s hair.

 

            “Mmh…Don’t look at my face…” Hiro groaned quietly.

 

            “Why Nii-san? You look beautiful.” Tadashi whispered, taking a brief moment to catch his breath.

 

            “…”

 

            “Nii-san’s so cute when he’s all embarrassed~.”

 

            “S-stop it!” Hiro tried to glare, but couldn’t quite manage to in his current state. Tadashi laughed in consequence.

 

            “Are you going to punish me?” Tadashi whispered as he gazed into Hiro’s eyes. In some small distant part of his brain, Tadashi felt slightly embarrassed at his own words, but seeing Hiro slowly unravel before him was definitely overriding said sense of embarrassment. Was Hiro going to say yes?

 

            “Oh god this can’t be happening…” Hiro moaned to himself. This side of Tadashi was, admittedly, greatly turning him on, but he was supposed to be the adult here! Damn his injured arm and leg for putting him in a position like this!

 

            “It’s ok…just relax.” Tadashi said, and that was the only warning Hiro got before Tadashi tried taking him in all at once, moaning the whole time he went down his length.

 

            “…Mn…Ahh!” Hiro had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming.

 

            Tadashi briefly stopped when he was a little more than half-way down Hiro’s cock, his gag reflex kicking in and preventing him from going further until he adjusted to the feeling; after a couple of seconds, he inched further down. Despite the fact that tears were starting to dot his eyes and blur his vision (it was admittedly getting a little painful for him, no matter how good he knew it must have felt for Hiro), Tadashi did his best to lap at the base with his tongue while also breathing through his nose. At this point, Tadashi was starting to really taste and feel Hiro’s pre-cum in his mouth too, further complicating the situation (it wasn’t that the taste was unpleasant per say, but it just made his mouth feel all the more overwhelmed); still, he vigilantly continued his ministrations, mixing in a couple of sucks with his licks, knowing that it was all making Hiro feel good. _If I didn’t love my nii-san as much as I do, I wouldn’t be able to do this_ Tadashi thought absent-mindedly.

 

            Inevitably, Hiro started thrusting his hips upwards into Tadashi’s mouth, his body instinctively seeking the pleasurable heat of it; even though Tadashi was able to hold down Hiro’s hips a little with his elbows, it still hurt his throat the deeper Hiro pushed inside it. He wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate (his jaw was _killing_ him and his lips were swollen), but then again, judging by the way Hiro’s legs were trembling beneath him and how much Hiro was gasping from pleasure, Tadashi figured that Hiro was nearing his limit too. He was going to stick this through if it was the last thing he did.

 

            With the last bit of his sanity, Hiro tried pushing Tadashi off his cock with his hand because he didn’t want his little brother to swallow his release; he knew that it’d hurt and that Tadashi would choke. However, not only did Tadashi swat his hand away, he actually sucked and licked even harder, driving Hiro further and further towards the edge.

 

            “Mmph…Dashi….I can’t…let go!”Hiro pleaded breathlessly. Although Tadashi’s vision was blurred from his own tears and thus couldn’t see his older brother’s desperate face and his taut abdomen, he could feel just how close Hiro was to his limit from his practically pulsating cock. But his mind was dead set on finishing this, so he simply didn’t let up (hey, he was in his stubborn teenage years after all); with the last of his strength, he groaned loudly, sending pleasurable vibrations down Hiro’s length.

 

            That did it. Hiro came with a low scream. Tadashi had been prepared for it, but it still hurt when Hiro released himself into his throat and mouth. He really did end up gagging and choking a little.

 

            Despite how hard he tried to keep his mouth over Hiro’s cock and swallow Hiro’s release, Tadashi couldn’t help but fully retract his mouth, his body in desperate need for oxygen that his nose just couldn’t supply and his gag-reflex in full gear; in consequence, a mixture of saliva and semen poured out from his mouth and onto his hand, getting all over his chin and neck. Tadashi’s senses were on overdrive: he could feel the insides of his mouth quivering (from pain or pleasure he couldn’t really tell) and still feel Hiro’s cock against his tongue. The slightly bitter taste of Hiro overwhelmed him a little, but he didn’t find it particularly strange or disgusting; he was just a little embarrassed by how much of a mess his face must have been at the moment (after all, he had been crying too). In addition, Tadashi’s heart was beating so fast that he could practically hear it in his ears; Tadashi almost didn’t feel like himself, but he supposed that his brain would right itself when his lungs managed to get him more oxygen.

 

            A minute or so passed before he felt a warm hand gently stroke his now sweaty hair. Blinking away tears, Tadashi looked up at Hiro, who was smiling tenderly at him. Despite the fact that his jaw and throat were sore and his efforts left his whole body feeling like jelly, Tadashi somehow managed to climb back into his nii-san’s lap. Hiro wasted no time in kissing all over Tadashi’s neck and face, cleaning him up a little along the way; finally, Hiro captured Tadashi’s lips in a deep kiss, extracting some of his own release from him and easing the quivering in Tadashi’s mouth with his skillful tongue. Tadashi’s eyes fluttered close at the feeling of Hiro’s tongue against his own; it was a pleasant change of pace from what he had had in his mouth a few minutes prior.

 

            Then Hiro pulled away. Tadashi opened his eyes to see Hiro gently wiping his chin with the shirt he had taken off earlier.

 

            “Are you ok kiddo?” Hiro asked softly. He let go of the shirt and then used his free hand to wipe the last of Tadashi’s tears from the corner of his eyes.

 

            Tadashi blinked a couple of times before nodding slowly. His throat was so sore that he wanted to avoid speaking if he could.

 

            “You shouldn’t have hurt yourself trying to make me feel good but…thank you. I’ll make you some warm honey tea to help your throat ok? Then we can both shower and wash up.”

 

            Tadashi smiled softly before enveloping his brother in a tight hug. Despite how immature Hiro could get, at the end of the day, Hiro always took care of him when Tadashi needed it the most (it was this part of Hiro that Tadashi was the most fond of). And boy did his throat really need some tender loving care right now.

 

            “Actually…hold that thought…”

 

            Hiro’s hand travelled down Tadashi’s chest to his pants; Tadashi shivered and moaned softly when Hiro pressed his hand against his clothed erection.

 

            “Let’s take care of this first…”

 

            It was only fair Tadashi supposed. Sucking Hiro off had given him some degree of pleasure, but it was more work than it was relaxation on his own end. His body was still in need of its own release.

 

            But he refused to have his older brother exert himself (the last thing he wanted to do was delay Hiro’s scheduled recovery), so Hiro simply lathered Tadashi’s nape and ears with hot wet kisses while Tadashi jerked himself off in his brother’s lap. It didn’t take long for Tadashi to achieve his own much needed orgasm (after all, he wasn’t exactly trying to purposefully hold it in) and for him to collapse against his older brother’s chest, breathing rapidly. Much to Tadashi’s embarrassment, Hiro took his still-shaky hand and licked some of his semen from his fingers.

 

            “H-hey, don’t do that!” Tadashi couldn’t help but whisper shyly.

 

            “It’s only fair I get a taste of you right? Besides, it’s only a bunch of small cells, some proteolytic enzymes and natural sugars. It’s not a big deal.”

 

            “….” Tadashi couldn’t really dispute that. Still he flushed a deep red as his older brother’s tongue darted between his fingers.

 

            The two shared another deep, loving kiss before they got off of bed together. True to his word, Hiro quickly made some soothing honey tea for Tadashi (Aunt Cass had wisely left an electronic water boiler on his desk a few days ago and had provided tea and coffee mixes along with it); despite the fact that Tadashi’s throat still hurt a little after he finished the tea, he definitely felt a lot better. He’d probably feel all better by tomorrow afternoon if he drank some more tea in the morning.

           

            The two then cleaned up in the shower before pulling off the dirty-top sheet from Hiro’s bed and wrapping it up. Tadashi dutifully put the dirtied bed-sheet into his hamper (he’d wash it first thing the following morning) before he made sure to put a new, clean one on Hiro’s bed. Hiro waited quietly in his wheelchair while Tadashi got everything set up. When Hiro settled in and got comfortable in his bed again, Tadashi crawled in next to him, careful to curl up against Hiro’s uninjured side. The moment Tadashi nestled his head into one of Hiro’s pillows, Hiro started stroking his hair.

 

            “Tired Dashi?” Hiro asked softly.

 

            “Mmhm.” Tadashi replied, closing his eyes. He was really glad he didn’t have school tomorrow.

 

            “I love you kiddo. So much,” Hiro said, leaning over to kiss Tadashi softly on the cheek. Tadashi giggled in response. “Thank you. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you.”

 

            “I love you too Nii-san,” Tadashi whispered happily. “But this is kind of unlike you…when did you get so sappy?”

 

            “…But it’s the truth isn’t it? I’ve been so angry and awful these past couple of days while you’ve been nothing but helpful. I’m really sorry.”

 

            Tadashi blinked away sleep for a brief moment, gazing up at Hiro, who was wearing a sad expression. After a second or two of processing Hiro’s words, Tadashi smiled a tender smile. It was something Tadashi had known all along, but he appreciated Hiro formally apologizing nonetheless.

 

            “Thank you Nii-san. I accept your apology and I forgive you. I think Aunt Cass deserves an apology too. Can you give her one as well tomorrow?”

 

            “Sure thing.” Hiro promised.  

 

            “Ok then. Goodnight Nii-san.” Tadashi said before once again closing his eyes.

 

            “Sweet dreams Dashi.” Hiro whispered tenderly.

 

            Tadashi easily drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the week and from all the hard work he did in the past hour. On Hiro’s end, he stayed awake for awhile, simply enjoying Tadashi’s quiet company and seeing Tadashi’s adorable sleeping face. But eventually, the need to sleep consumed him, and Hiro fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

 

            It was the first good night’s sleep he had had in a long time.

 

FIN


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro and Tadashi have sex again...but it's penetrative sex this time! More fun for both parties. 
> 
> /Careless Whisper Jazz plays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh why does it take so long to write smut? Unbelievable and unacceptable.  
> Anyway, here’s part 2. The sex is still awkward but hopefully more enjoyable than part one lmao. Maybe? Idk. I do apologize in advance if I happened to have included kinks you don’t care for though. I try to tag everything appropriately…but if I really miss something, I am truly sorry. I don’t want to trigger anyone or anything, so please do read carefully. 
> 
> Gah I can’t write smut to save my life I’m sorry. orz But oh man do I try….. 
> 
> But Bottom! Tadashi = yayyyy??? /shot

 

 

My Darling Brother (What would I do without you?) Part Two

 

            It had been about 3 weeks after Hiro had his little accident in the lab; in terms of recovery, Hiro was making good progress. Upon his most recent physical therapy visit, the doctor informed him that he’d still need to keep his arm in a cast, but at the very least he didn’t need to keep it in a sling anymore; needless to say, Hiro was thrilled. In terms of his foot, he would still need his wheelchair, but the doctor suspected that he would make a full recovery as long as he didn’t do anything strenuous; all in all, Hiro still wasn’t back to full functionality, but he was at least steadily getting there.

 

            Thus, Tadashi firmly insisted on being Hiro’s “arms and legs” for a little while longer; considering how much Hiro loved having Tadashi dote on him (yes he was a spoiled man), he simply let Tadashi continue taking care of him. Thus Tadashi still helped Hiro change his clothes, fed Hiro meals, and fetched Hiro things when he came back from school on the weekdays and all day when Tadashi was home on the weekends.

 

            Speaking of fetching things…

 

            It happened to be a quiet Saturday evening (Aunt Cass was out again doing special deliveries) and the Hamada brothers had just finished eating dinner together about 15 minutes prior. Like many nights before, Tadashi was curled up next to Hiro on his bed; Hiro was checking emails and messages on his phone while Tadashi was studying one of his calculus textbooks. A comfortable silence hung between the two as they busied themselves with doing their own thing.

 

            That is, until Hiro grew tired of reading emails and the like and decided that he wanted to read something intellectual of his own; Hiro nudged Tadashi with his good foot to get his attention.

 

            “Mmm…what is it Nii-san?” Tadashi asked, turning his attention away from his studies immediately.

 

            “Can you please get me one of my books from my shelf above my computer desk?” Hiro asked.

 

            “Sure. Which one do you want?”

 

          “I want my robotics book but I don’t remember exactly where I left it so…I’ll guide you when you get there.”

 

            Tadashi got off the bed and made his way over to Hiro’s desk.

 

            “It should be somewhere on the left of the shelf.” Hiro called to Tadashi. Tadashi glanced at the books and noticed that there were actually two robotics books.

 

            “There are two robotics books Nii-san…do you want ‘Callaghan-Catmull Spline’ or ‘Callaghan’s Laws of Robotics’?” Tadashi asked.

 

            “Oh sorry about that…I forgot that I got another robotics book recently…get me the ‘Law of Robotics’ one please.”

 

            “Ok.”

 

            Tadashi grabbed the book from the shelf and made his way back to the bed to give the book to Hiro. Just as Tadashi settled back down and started reading his calculus book again, he felt Hiro nudge him again.

 

            “Actually Dashi…I want both books. I’m so sorry… can you please get me the other one too?” Hiro asked, his cheeks reddening slightly.

 

            “Nii-san…” Tadashi whined softly, but he got up anyway and went to the bookshelf once more. _Of course he’d change his mind and want both the minute I lay back down, of course_ Tadashi thought, rolling his eyes as he grabbed the book.

 

            Tadashi couldn’t help but sigh fondly though; he has been with his brother for forever and well, he was quite used to this sort of behavior by now (it was almost as endearing as it was annoying). Besides, he was the one that kept answering every one of Hiro’s bratty demands, so he really only had himself to blame anyway.

 

            “Here you go.”

 

            “Thanks kiddo.”

 

            “Don’t I get a kiss for all my hard work?” Tadashi joked lightly.

 

            “Of course! Come over here.” Hiro replied, patting his lap. Tadashi eagerly settled on top of his older brother’s lap and awaited his kiss. Hiro tenderly cupped Tadashi’s cheek before leaning in and capturing his lips in a short chaste kiss.

 

            Tadashi shouldn’t have been surprised when Hiro closed the distance between them again, his kisses this time less sweet and innocent. Tadashi didn’t particularly mind though, as he always enjoyed Hiro’s kisses, chaste or not; he tilted his head so that Hiro would have an easier time alternating between sucking his upper lip and nibbling on his bottom one.

            “Nii-san…” Tadashi whispered as they briefly broke apart for air.

 

            “What is it Dashi?” Hiro whispered back just as softly.

 

            “Are you going to use that tongue of yours or not?”

 

            Tadashi could see Hiro’s Adam’s apple bobble up and down as he chuckled.

 

            “I thought you’d never ask.”

 

            Hiro’s tongue slowly entered Tadashi’s awaiting mouth, exploring every inch of it for what was probably the hundredth time. Tadashi was pleasantly surprised when Hiro withdrew a little and allowed Tadashi to enter his mouth instead; right when Tadashi was about to pull away, Hiro used his lips to gently suck on Tadashi’s tongue, eliciting a soft moan.

 

            The two broke apart for air once again before Hiro started kissing Tadashi along his neck and massaging his back. Tadashi groaned appreciatively when Hiro gave his neck a particularly hot and wet kiss.

 

            “Mmm….”

 

            “You like that?”

 

            “…Yes…”

 

            Hiro smirked before slowly moving to kiss Tadashi’s ears; Tadashi visibly shivered in response (his ears had always been super sensitive).

 

            “Hey kiddo…you want to have some fun tonight?” Hiro whispered huskily in Tadashi’s ear.

 

            “I need to study…” Tadashi whined half-heartedly as he wrapped his arms around Hiro’s neck, pulling Hiro closer to him.

 

            “That’s not what your body seems to be saying.” Hiro replied cheekily as he started nibbling Tadashi’s ear.

 

            “Needed to say it…to make myself feel better about procrastinating…you know how it is…”

 

            “Don’t worry Dashi…if you’re really worried, I’ll help you study tomorrow. Promise.”

 

            Tadashi blushed slightly and it wasn’t because of the kisses and nibbles that Hiro was lathering on his ear.

 

            “Really? You’d do that?” Tadashi asked disbelievingly, butterflies erupting pleasantly in his stomach. Hiro almost never offered Tadashi help with his academic studies (not that Tadashi had ever really needed it because he was bright for his age but the thought was still nice) and high school calculus would probably bore Hiro to tears.

 

            “Yeah sure,” Hiro replied easily, smiling a loving smile. “I care about you doing well in school Dashi. Of course I’ll help you if you really need me to.”

 

            “…Thank you Nii-san.”

 

            “No problem. Now can we have sex already?”

 

            “You’re unbelievable,” But Tadashi made no move to stop Hiro from stripping himself of his clothes or stripping Tadashi of his right after. “But I have to say, sex is more enjoyable than studying calculus.”

 

            “Obviously…” Hiro replied with a snort, massaging Tadashi’s lean abdomen.

 

            “But you’re still injured…”

 

            “That’s ok. We can try different positions that won’t put as much pressure on my back or leg. I’ve got it all figured out.” Hiro assured, patting Tadashi’s head.

 

            “Clearly you know how to spend your time.”

 

            “You’ll know it was time well-spent when I make you scream my name tonight.” Hiro said cockily.

 

            “Nii-san…just shut up and kiss me already.” Tadashi chided gently. Hiro laughed before capturing Tadashi’s lips in a passionate kiss.

 

            Now that Hiro’s left hand was no longer completely immobile in a sling, Tadashi was showered with gentle caresses all over his back and chest, much to the younger’s delight. Hiro focused mostly on Tadashi’s back at first, playfully leaving feather-light touches along his little brother’s spine and shoulder-blades.

 

            Then Hiro’s hands quickly moved to Tadashi’s chest; Tadashi whimpered and moaned softly as Hiro played with his pert nipples.

 

            “Does it feel good Dashi?” Hiro whispered teasingly, enjoying just how flustered his little brother was getting under his touch. He planted a gentle kiss on Tadashi’s neck, before he focused on his brother’s face; Tadashi was sporting a beautiful red blush at the moment.

 

            “Mmmhm…” Tadashi nodded slowly, biting his bottom lip to prevent yet another moan from escaping.

 

            Hiro then kissed Tadashi on the cheek before moving to his ears, skillfully alternating between licking the outer shell with his tongue and nibbling the earlobe. Tadashi’s eyes snapped shut at the sensation; it was becoming almost impossible to not lose himself to the feeling of what Hiro was tantalizingly doing to him. In consequence, Tadashi didn’t notice how Hiro’s hands travelled downwards.

 

            “Mmmph…!!” Tadashi moaned loudly when Hiro gave his butt-cheeks a gentle squeeze. When Tadashi tried hiding his face in the curve of his elbow, (he was embarrassed at getting caught by surprise) Hiro attacked his exposed neck, eliciting yet another moan.

 

            “No hiding Dashi…you know how much I love seeing your face and hearing your voice when you feel good~…” Hiro whispered as he stroked the back of Tadashi’s thighs.

 

            “…You’re…mean…Nii-san…” Tadashi whimpered.

 

            “And you’re just…so hot…” Hiro said huskily in Tadashi’s ear. “You turn me on so much…”

 

            “N-nii-san!!” Tadashi exclaimed, embarrassed. Secretly, he enjoyed Hiro talking dirty to him though.

 

            “It just makes me wish we didn’t have classes so that we can do this all day long…”

 

            “….Nii-san…” Now Tadashi simply sounded exasperated.

 

            “Just kidding! But I love you so much Dashi,” Hiro said, his tone of voice completely different from before. He sounded so caring and loving that it left Tadashi feeling a little confused. “ _So_ much. I really do.”

 

            There was a brief pause before Hiro finished his thought.

 

            “I wish I could spend more time…just being with you. I just want to hold you close.” Hiro whispered, hugging Tadashi tightly.

 

            Typical Hiro, always playing with Tadashi’s emotions like a cat would play with its food before eating it (how he could sound so dirty one minute and all fluffy and affectionate the next was beyond Tadashi). Still, Tadashi had no doubt in his mind that his brother truly adored him, so he simply accepted Hiro’s words for what they were. _Honestly he’s like a little kid sometimes_ Tadashi thought fondly.

 

            “….I love you too…” Tadashi whispered back, affectionately kissing Hiro on the cheek. Tadashi wouldn’t have known, but his words and his chaste kiss just about melted Hiro’s heart. There wasn’t ever going to be anyone Hiro loved more than Tadashi, for better or for worse.

 

            “You’re so sweet…I think you deserve a treat.”

 

            Hiro reached over to his nightstand and extracted a small brown vial from his drawer. Tadashi curiously looked at the vial (it was transparent); he noticed that a bunch of colorful tablets were inside of it.

            

            “Don’t worry they’re not my pain meds,” Hiro explained, twisting open the vial. “My pain meds aren’t so brightly colored. Anyways, these tablets contain two active ingredients: one helps improve blood flow and the other modulates pain perception. Honey Lemon developed the chemicals, as you might have already guessed, and Wasabi and I collaborated on developing the dosage form.”

 

            Tadashi blinked for a few seconds before he burst out giggling.

 

            “So what you’re telling me is that you’re offering me drugs. I don’t even know how you managed to convince Honey Lemon and Wasabi to develop an aphrodisiac of all things…”

 

            “Way to put it so negatively…” Hiro pouted. “And besides, my friends have needs too. Maybe not physical needs but…you know, for science.”

 

            “More like I’m just telling the truth…and of course you’d say that. I don’t know what I expected.”

 

            “You don’t have to take them if you don’t want to. I would never make you,” Hiro replied sincerely. “They make you feel good though. Real good. I tested them on myself…you know, just to make sure they’re effective and safe…a couple of times when it got particularly lonely in the lab or at home…”

 

            Tadashi blushed fiercely at the image Hiro’s words invoked in his mind; Hiro noticed Tadashi’s reaction and instantly smirked.

 

            “Thinking naughty things are we?” Hiro cooed. See? Fluffy words one minute, dirty the next.

 

            “N-no…” Tadashi replied, his eyes darting away from Hiro’s.

 

            “You’ve always been a _horrible_ liar,” Hiro said fondly, kissing Tadashi quickly on the lips, much to the younger’s embarrassment. “But it’s one of the things that makes you absolutely adorable.”

 

            Hiro popped a random tablet into his own mouth, allowing it to dissolve underneath his tongue.

 

            “Mmm…strawberry.” Hiro said matter-of-factly.

 

            “Do you have an orange-flavored one?”

 

            “Of course. You sure you want one?” Hiro asked, picking out an appropriate tablet and holding it in his hand.

 

            “I’ve never been one to turn down free stuff from my precious Nii-san. I trust you.” Tadashi whispered sweetly before opening his mouth slightly, inviting Hiro to place the tablet in his mouth; Hiro smirked before placing the small tablet under Tadashi’s tongue.

 

            To Hiro’s surprise, Tadashi grabbed his hand just as he was about to retract it; Tadashi’s lips lingered on his older brother’s fingers as he waited for the tablet to dissolve.

 

            “Mmm…so sweet…” Tadashi smacked his lips twice before he shyly started licking Hiro’s fingers, his eyes never breaking contact with Hiro’s. Hiro audibly gulped as he watched Tadashi’s tongue dart between his fingers.

 

_Fuck._

 

            Hiro wasted no time getting the lube from his drawer and lathering his fingers liberally with it; Hiro pulled Tadashi closed to him once more before he positioned two of his fingers near Tadashi’s entrance. Tadashi shivered in anticipation.

 

            “Ready?” Hiro asked gently. Tadashi nodded.

 

            Hiro worked a little slower than usual (this was a relatively new angle for the two of them after all) but Tadashi didn’t find the slow pace unpleasant; Tadashi moaned loudly against Hiro’s neck as he felt his brother’s long fingers tantalizingly brush against his sweet spot for the first time.

 

            “Mmm…Nii-san…that feels good…” Tadashi whispered, moving his hips in time with Hiro’s fingers; to Tadashi’s annoyance, Hiro purposefully kept his fingers from penetrating too deeply the minute he started doing so. In consequence, Tadashi was left feeling distinctively unsatisfied and frustrated.

 

            “Just a little more prepping Dashi…” Hiro whispered, knowing exactly how much he was teasing Tadashi, the little sneak. “Then you can ride me _all_ you want.”

 

            “You really are so mean…”

           

            Hiro smiled smugly before pulling his fingers out altogether.

           

            “Guilty as charged. But in more important news, am I going to have to lube myself up or are you going to help me?” Hiro asked, shaking the bottle of lube in Tadashi’s face.

           

            “I swear, if I didn’t love you as much as I did…” Tadashi grumbled before gently taking the bottle from Hiro and pouring some lube onto his hands.

           

            “I’m very lucky that you do. I know.” Hiro said sweetly, kissing Tadashi on the forehead as Tadashi rubbed his hands together to warm up the lube.

           

            “You have an _awful_ way of showing it sometimes Nii-san…” Tadashi said half-exasperatedly and half-affectionately. Hiro simply reached over and gave Tadashi’s neck a light bite in response.

             

            Tadashi worked quickly and efficiently lubing Hiro up (as he was quite impatient after all of Hiro’s teasing earlier) before the two brothers repositioned themselves on the bed. Once Hiro settled down comfortably on his back with his head propped up with a pillow, Tadashi climbed on top of him. Tadashi took in a deep breath before slowly lowering himself onto Hiro’s erection, whimpering softly as he did so; in comparison, Hiro groaned deeply.

 

            “God…” The two simultaneously whispered breathlessly when Tadashi took almost all of Hiro in. They blinked at one another before briefly bursting out into giggles.

 

            “Jinx…you owe me a soda.” Tadashi couldn’t help but whisper softly. They were in the middle of having sex, yet here they were, acting like innocent children; it was paradoxical, but in a strangely charming way.

 

            “Sure thing kiddo. I’ll get you some from the fridge later.” Hiro whispered back. He placed his hands gently on Tadashi’s hips; in response, Tadashi gently braced his own hands against Hiro’s lean chest.

 

            “You ready?” Hiro whispered tenderly.

 

            “Yeah…”

 

            Their rhythm was slow and sweet at first. For the most part, Hiro let Tadashi set the pace and how much he was penetrated; meanwhile, he simply took the time to enjoy the view of his beautiful younger brother rising and lowering himself above him. Tadashi found the position a little embarrassing at first, but after he realized just how aroused Hiro looked gazing up at him, he steadily grew more confident.

 

            Eventually, Tadashi grew dissatisfied with the slow pace and boldly sped up; in response, Hiro’s grip on Tadashi’s hips tightened.

 

            “Ah…ah…Nii-san…” Tadashi moaned.

 

            “Ngh…Tadashi…” Hiro groaned in response. He started moving his own hips to meet Tadashi half-way, resulting in Tadashi moaning even louder.

 

            “Y-yes, right there…right there!” Tadashi yelled wantonly as he felt Hiro finally hit his neglected sweet spot.

 

            “Fuck Dashi….if you keep yelling like that I’m going to lose it…” Hiro whispered, closing his eyes to help him concentrate. He could feel his blood burn hotter and hotter, and the sinful appearance of Tadashi losing himself to pleasure wasn’t doing anything to help that.

 

            Tadashi didn’t know it, but the aphrodisiac Hiro had given him earlier decided to really kick in right then and there; the pleasure shooting through his body suddenly doubled. In consequence, it took only a couple more thrusts before Tadashi was temporarily overwhelmed; Tadashi came with a breathless moan.

 

            When his vision cleared and his head stopped spinning, Tadashi caught sight of the surprise on Hiro’s face. Tadashi’s eyes then travelled down to his brother’s chest, which was now covered in ribbons of white. When Tadashi realized what had just happened, he was instantly mortified.  

 

            “S-sorry Nii-san…” Tadashi apologized. He sounded absolutely devastated. “I-I just…”

 

            “It’s fine,” Hiro said instantly. He gave Tadashi an affectionate pat on his hip, smiling all the while. “I’m glad you got to enjoy yourself.”

 

            “But you’re not…”

 

            “It’s fine. You did most of the work anyway, so of course I held out longer than you this time. I just got caught by surprise that’s all.” Hiro said matter-of-factly as he gently eased himself out of Tadashi. Tadashi couldn’t help but whine at the loss.  

 

            Hiro quickly wiped himself down with his discarded shirt before propping himself up against the headboard again and pulling Tadashi to him. He stroked Tadashi’s hair soothingly.

 

            “Nii-san…” Tadashi whispered, sounding quite like a kicked puppy.

 

            “Shh…shh… It’s ok.” Hiro replied, gently shushing his younger brother. He then kissed Tadashi softly on the cheek.

 

            “How could it be ok? You haven’t come yet.” Tadashi said, glancing down at Hiro’s still quite hard erection.

 

            “…Well the night is still far from over. Do you think you’re up for round two?”

 

            Tadashi thought about it for a few seconds before nodding shyly. Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t quite satisfied. Was it because of the drug?

 

            “You can still feel the chemical working in your veins can’t you?” Hiro whispered huskily in Tadashi’s ear, as if he was reading Tadashi’s thoughts. Tadashi’s body shuddered traitorously in response.

 

            “You planned this didn’t you…” Tadashi accused quietly after a brief moment of thought. Hiro chuckled.

 

            “Well, you give me too much credit. I had a theory…a vague idea that it might work. I had no solid proof though…until now.”

 

            “U-unbelievable…”

 

            “I’ll make it worth it Dashi…believe me.”

 

            Hiro guided Tadashi to lie down on his left side; Hiro then settled behind Tadashi, taking a brief moment to kiss all along the younger male’s nape and ears and massage along the curve of his hip. Tadashi found himself getting hard again in no time, something Hiro was keen on pointing out, much to his embarrassment.

 

            “Ah, what it is to be young~.” Hiro cooed as gently bit Tadashi’s neck.

 

            “Be nice to me Nii-san…”  Tadashi begged softly, arching his back against Hiro’s chest. His body was getting hotter and hotter, almost to the point of slight discomfort; the effects of the aphrodisiac must have been hitting its peak. Hiro was feeling the same heat as Tadashi was, but because he had more experience with the drug, he was more tolerant of it.

 

            “When you ask so cutely like that, how could I refuse?

 

            Hiro kissed Tadashi’s neck one last time before gently lifting up Tadashi’s leg and once again positioning himself at Tadashi’s entrance.

 

            “I’m putting it in ok?” Hiro whispered.

 

            “Mmm…please hurry Nii-san,” Tadashi whispered back. “I’m getting so hot…”

 

            “I know kiddo, I know…I’ll take care of you…”

 

            With one smooth motion, Hiro entered Tadashi again, making Tadashi cry out in pleasure; Hiro allowed Tadashi to adjust to him for a couple of seconds before he started rolling his hips.

 

            “Nngh...Nii-san…” Tadashi gasped breathlessly.

 

            “Dashi…” Hiro groaned low in Tadashi’s ear.

 

            “Please…go…faster…” Tadashi begged.

 

            “Ok…lean on your arms so I can let go of your leg…”

 

            Tadashi did as he was told; Hiro anchored his now free hand against the bed and started a faster rhythm. To further drive his younger brother over the edge, Hiro started kissing all over the back of Tadashi’s neck and his ears. Tadashi’s fingers clenched the bed sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white; his back arched beautifully against Hiro’s body.

 

            “Ngh…Ah! Nii-san!”

 

            The sounds coming out of Tadashi’s mouth at this point were becoming simply _illegal_ ; in consequence, Hiro started thrusting even faster, pounding into Tadashi, eager to satiate the burning desire that was almost overwhelming the both of them.

 

            “Dashi..!” Hiro groaned desperately. He was _so_ close, but he wanted to finish Tadashi off first.

 

            “N-Nii-san…I c-can’t…” Tadashi gasped. Hiro could feel Tadashi’s abdomen tighten under his arm.

 

            With the last of his strength, Hiro grabbed for Tadashi’s right hand with his own, interlocked their fingers, and brought Tadashi’s hands up to his lips. It was such an intimate gesture that Tadashi once again found himself momentarily overwhelmed; with a strangled cry, Tadashi came for the second time that night. With a low groan, Hiro came shortly after.

 

            The two spent the next couple of minutes desperately trying to catch their breath. Hiro, unsurprisingly, recovered first, and promptly pulled out of Tadashi; Hiro then gently hugged Tadashi closer to him so that he could breathe in his scent and cuddle him affectionately. When Tadashi recovered, he slowly turned himself around so that he could kiss Hiro softly on the lips. The kiss was passionate, but not in a sexual way; rather, it was passionate in a deep emotional sort of way. When they pulled apart, they gazed into one another’s eyes for a few seconds before bringing their foreheads together.

 

            “Hey…” Hiro whispered softly, breaking the silence.

 

            “Yes?” Tadashi replied.

 

            “Are you ok kiddo?”

 

            “Mmm…I’m fine Nii-san…”

 

            “Good…”

 

            Hiro gently kissed Tadashi’s cheek one last time before sitting up.

 

            “Hm…we’re going to have to change and wash the sheets again.”

 

            Tadashi couldn’t help but laugh tiredly.

 

            “What’s this ‘we’ you speak of Nii-san…we all know who’s going to change and wash the sheets.”

 

            “…Dashi…”

 

            Tadashi felt Hiro nudge his body with his leg (a silent request for Tadashi to lift himself up); he slowly sat up, a little confused.

 

            “Can you just step off the top sheet?” Hiro asked softly. It appeared that Hiro was dutifully removing the soiled bed sheet; in consequence, Tadashi stepped closer to the headboard, getting out of Hiro’s way.

 

            Tadashi was surprised to see another top sheet underneath the one Hiro had just started rolling up; Hiro pulled out the last corners of the dirtied sheet from underneath the mattress before he tossed it haphazardly to the floor.

 

            “Told you I had gotten it all figured out.” Hiro said, shooting a small wink at Tadashi, who blushed slightly in response.

 

            “That’s…surprisingly responsible of you Nii-san…” Tadashi replied, though he didn’t bother pointing out that he was probably still going to be responsible for putting the sheet in the wash, not Hiro.

 

            “I try. Sometimes.” Hiro said in an almost bashful way, and it just about melted Tadashi’s heart (not that he’d ever said it out-loud though).

 

            Hiro then pulled out some clean boxers and T-shirts from his bottom drawer; he then pulled Tadashi into his lap before he pulled a shirt over Tadashi’s thin body.

 

            “I thought I was supposed to dress you Nii-san…” Tadashi whined half-heartedly as Hiro slowly put on a shirt himself.

 

            “You have my full permission to dress me under every other circumstance besides having great but exhausting sex,” Hiro replied. “And seeing how you’ve been through quite a bit tonight, just let me take care of you for once.”

 

            “…Ok…” Tadashi said softly. Hiro didn’t see it (because he was busy with helping Tadashi put on a clean pair of boxers), but Tadashi smiled a small but very happy smile. _He can be so sweet when he wants to be_ Tadashi thought fondly.

 

            After Hiro put on boxers, the two settled back down on the bed; Hiro reached over to his nightstand to grab the remote control that turned off their bedroom light and clicked the appropriate button. Soon, darkness descended upon the two brothers.

 

            “Goodnight Dashi.” Hiro whispered tenderly.

 

            Hiro’s words were met with silence. Hiro waited until his eyes adjusted to the darkness before he glanced down at Tadashi; he wasn’t surprised to see that Tadashi had passed out, his chest rising slightly with each steady breath he took.

 

            “Wow, falling asleep before wishing me a goodnight? Talk about rude.” Hiro couldn’t help but huff, bratty behavior back in full swing. But his annoyance didn’t last long; it only took a few seconds of gazing at Tadashi’s peaceful sleeping face for Hiro to smile affectionately once more.

 

            “It was probably a side-effect of the drug. Maybe I should consider adding a small amount of caffeine to it or something.”

 

            Hiro chuckled softly to himself before he closed his eyes. It was definitely something fun to look forward to when he got to return to his lab with full functionality of his arm and leg.

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *brushes off hands* FINALLY. I’m glad that’s over lol. I’ve come to realize that I really don’t enjoy writing smut all that much…I find it very difficult *sweatdrops* And the payoff is kind of unrewarding (ahahahaaa pun fully intended lol). And wow oops I forgot to mention turning off the lights in the first part of this two-shot ackkkk. /hurrdurr orz 
> 
> I laugh at myself whenever I think about how much “scientific” research I actually did to write this two-shot...orz I’m going to ramble a lot so…yeah be warned. 
> 
> For example, why did I even bother writing Hiro injuring himself? Well, one of the best reasons for using the “cowgirl position” and the “spoons position” is if the person who is doing the penetrating is injured, so I just felt obligated to use that small trivia fact in my story even though I really really didn’t need to lawl (it cost me some additional 4000+ words in exposition ugh why do I do this to myself?). Like seriously I could’ve just written Hiro allowing Tadashi to be on top because why not, it’s a nice position but noooo I had to write it a completely different way orz. But I guess it made for some cute Age Swap! moments so, whatever no true regrets. 
> 
> Also I always find it interesting how aphrodisiacs are usually mentioned in fics/doujins. I think a lot of aphrodisiacs in doujins are usually liquids (probably due to liquids being aesthetically pleasing to draw), and the pharmacy student in me is like, “Do you realize just how long it’d take for that drug to actually start working in the body? Way too long (like we’re talking hours here lol).” As far as fics go, I guess I see a mixture of aphrodisiacs being powder/liquid. I guess powder should exhibit rapid absorption as long as you “snort it”, so that’s pharmacologically feasible XDDD (though dangggg I hope the character’s nares are spared from the drug lolool). But sublingual absorption of drugs should be fairly quick (think your nitrate medications aka the stuff you pop into your mouth when you happen to feel a heart attack coming on), so it should be feasible for an aphrodisiac to be designed in such a way if you want to pop a tablet right before you start getting down and dirty xD In comparison, an oral-disintegrating tablet, which usually have an onset of action of about 30 minutes, would be good to pop in around the time of foreplay lol. 
> 
> So I guess I tried justifying writing smut to myself by telling myself that I’m totally applying my studies of pharmacokinetics/pharmacology mmmm yep yep see the lies I tell myself? Hahaha I’m just like Tadashi in this story I suppose lol orz 
> 
> TL;DR: I’M A TURBO NERD LOSER I’M SO SORRY. I JUST HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY SMUT SOMEWHAT. I’M STILL TRYING VERY HARD TO LEARN HOW TO WRITE IT PROPERLY. TvT)/
> 
> As always, you can find me at Rl4r.tumblr.com! <3 I’d love to hear suggestions!! 
> 
> Oh, P.S. The whole intro of the second chapter is dedicated to someone. You know who you are. ;)))) /slamdunked into trashcan

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: The only regret I have for this is that it’s so freaking long oh my god. Why…And wow the actual smut is SADLY short. I'm so sorry. /sighs deeply 
> 
> But well, now that I’ve done a lot of necessary exposition, part two can be solely dedicated to smut! Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. /shot 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Hope to see you all for part two! <3 
> 
> You can always find in me ~~in the trashcan~~ at Rl4r.tumblr.com!!! I’d love to hear suggestions on any of my fics/suggestions for future fics. Thanks a lot!  <3


End file.
